Une affaire de Gastronomie
by Lili76
Summary: Défi 'Et si' de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Et si Harry Potter était français. Ron est gourmand. Très gourmand, selon Harry. Trop gourmand selon Hermione. Gourmet selon lui. Et pourtant c'est bien Hermione qui l'a informé de ce point du règlement de Poudlard particulier qui le pousse à réveiller Harry aux aurores un week-end...


**Défi "Et si" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Et si Harry Potter était français...**

* * *

Si on lui posait la question, Hermione décrirait Ron comme étant un estomac sur pattes. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle l'avait vu engloutir des quantités astronomiques de nourriture.  
Il avait un instinct infaillible pour l'heure des repas.  
Hermione trouvait fascinant qu'il soit incapable d'être à l'heure au quotidien, alors qu'il savait à la seconde prêt qu'il était l'heure du repas...  
Harry pour sa part, dirait que son meilleur ami était gourmand. Ron aimait manger. Et il ne se privait pas...  
Pour le principal intéressé, rien de tout ça. Ron était un gourmet. Un fin gourmet.  
Il aimait les bonnes choses, et manger était important.

Ron ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Il était largement l'heure de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il sourit en voyant Harry qui clignait des yeux, essayant de se réveiller.

Il se leva et lui tira ses couvertures pour l'aider à se réveiller.  
\- Allez marmotte ! C'est l'heure d'aller manger.

Harry grogna d'un air bien peu élégant.  
\- Sérieux Harry ! Tu avais promis !  
\- Rooonn il est trop tôt ...

Ron le secoua, bien décidé à le réveiller coûte que coûte.  
\- S'il te plaît Harry !  
\- Mais on est le week-end...

Harry soupira et ouvrit tout à fait les yeux pour regarder son ami. Celui-ci avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de trouver une montagne de cadeaux sur son lit. Il le regardait avec un air suppliant.

Harry soupira à nouveau.  
\- Je veux pouvoir prendre une douche avant de descendre.  
\- Ok mon pote. Tu as cinq minutes.

Harry se dépêcha de se lever pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains avant que Ron ne change d'avis et n'essaie de le traîner dans la grande salle de force, encore en pyjama.  
Il se glissa sous la douche brûlante avec un soupir de bien-être et se laissa aller quelques instants à profiter du moment.

Au bout d'exactement quatre minutes, Ron frappa à la porte pour lui rappeler de se presser.  
Harry se demanda si stupéfixer son meilleur ami signifierai la fin de leur amitié.  
Puis, après réflexion, il se dit que lui lancer un sort serait pardonné. Par contre, lui faire louper un repas serait probablement considéré comme une offense impardonnable.

Il grogna un "J'arrive" à l'intention de la porte verrouillée, et sortit de la douche.  
Il se demanda s'il arriverait à se recoucher après le petit déjeuner. Probablement pas si Hermione les attrapait à la sortie du petit déjeuner...

Harry se dit qu'il avait particulièrement mal choisi ses amis : l'un ne pensait qu'à manger et l'autre ne pensait qu'à travailler. Lui qui rêvait de paresser et de profiter du week-end pour dormir...  
Pour être honnête avec lui même, il ne regrettait absolument pas de les avoir rencontré.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, Ron l'attendait en trépignant. Harry cacha un léger sourire et leva les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite imitation d'Hermione.  
\- Tu sais ce que dirait Hermione si elle te voyait n'est-ce-pas ?

Le rouquin rougit violemment mais ne répondit pas.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa cravate lorsque Ron l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande Salle, elle était presque déserte. Quelques élèves matinaux déjeunaient. Hermione était déjà là, picorant des céréales tout en lisant un énorme livre.

Ron s'installa face à elle, Harry à ses côtés. La jeune fille leva les yeux et les regarda en plissant les paupières.  
\- Vous êtes bien matinaux tous les deux...

Harry ricana tandis que Ron lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire.  
Hermione réprima un sourire, absolument pas dupe de la raison qui les amenait ici aussi tôt.  
Au lieu de ça, elle ferma son livre et leur donna le programme de la journée d'une voix innocente.  
\- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là de bonne heure. Nous pourrons aller préparer le devoir de potions à la Bibliothèque.

Ron gémit. Mais il retrouva rapidement sa bonne humeur en regardant Harry.  
\- Allez mon pote. A toi.

Harry soupira d'un air tragique. Puis il ferma les yeux et demanda à voix haute.  
\- J'aimerai un petit déjeuner français s'il vous plaît.

Les yeux de Ron se mirent à briller en voyant les mets apparaître.  
Il regarda Hermione avec une admiration sans borne.  
\- Hermione, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir parlé de cette possibilité. Que les élèves étrangers puissent demander les plats de leur pays.

Hermione grogna.  
\- Ron... tu l'aurai su si tu avais lu l' _Histoire de Poudlard_. Tu serais surpris de ce que cette école propose.

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir assombrir l'humeur de Ron, qui remplissait largement son assiette.  
\- C'est aussi génial que tu sois français, Harry.

Harry acquiesca, les yeux encore papillonnants.  
\- Tu me le dis tout le temps, Ron.

Hermione ricana.  
\- Laisse moi deviner... Ce midi, repas français ?

La rougeur qui gagna le visage de Ron était une réponse en soi.  
\- Hermione, tu devrais être contente. Tu me demandes toujours de m'ouvrir au monde...  
\- Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ce genre de choses, Ron...  
\- La gastronomie fait partie de la culture.

Harry regardait le début de dispute entre ses deux amis d'un œil rond. Il avait l'habitude qu'Hermione ait ce genre d'arguments, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le style de Ron.  
Il secoua la tête en prenant un croissant frais.

Il devait avouer que la gourmandise de Ron avait parfois du bon...

Puis, alors qu'il venait de tartiner un morceau de pain frais de beurre, Ron leva les yeux semblant avoir une idée.  
\- Dites, vous pensez qu'il y a d'autres élèves étrangers avec nous ? On pourrait faire un tour du monde culinaire !

Hermione gémit en secouant la tête tandis qu'Harry reposait précipitamment son verre de jus d'orange en riant et toussant en même temps.

Ron ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Il était largement l'heure de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il sourit largement en se souvenant du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione si ce point de règlement existait vraiment.  
Et il fallait absolument qu'il raconte à Harry son rêve... Imaginer qu'il était français...  
Un gloussement lui échappa et il se leva pour réveiller Harry. Il avait beaucoup à lui raconter !

* * *

 **Une review ? ... Merci !**


End file.
